After Taste of DNAngel
by Fye D Florite
Summary: After the story of DNAngel ends, satoshi x risa, dai x riku. supposedly many years later. sorry just following the pairings that appeared to be there at the end


warning: may contain spoilers.disclaimer: I do not own dnangel. i'm not good enough of an artist to do such a thing. 

title- after taste summary: after the story of dnangel ends, satoshi x risa, dai x riku. supposedly many years later. (sorry just following the pairings that were there at the end)

i would like to be a script writer, so i'm gunna practice my non-ooc as much as i can. also, it'll probably be written like a script would be (well, let's all just pretend every script writer in the world is 12 years old while reading this D)

2nd warning: you are about to read something written by a person without a college education. read at your own risk of killing yourself. i wouldn't know if it's good i haven't written it yet, so let's go by quantity of reviews shall we?

tryin' the old lemony snicket(little rights reserved sign) trick.

speaking of reviews, NO FLAMES.  
NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES

i trust you have read that i do not want flames.  
NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES and, just to add to that, i will now give you a definition of flames as some people do not know what it is.

flame (n) -(1)see fire (2)when people give bad reviews on rights reserved)  
ex: i didn't like it. it sucked. you shouldn't write fanfictions. you killed me. i don't like you. i need a life.

NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES done now.

* * *

azumano high school -daisuke, age 17, risa, age 17, riku, age 17, satoshi, age 17-  
-daisuke runs into the classroom with slightly longer hair than in the first series, gasping for breath-  
daisuke: sorry i'm late mrs. burono!  
mrs. Burono: daisuke, this is the 3rd time this week. sit down.  
-daisuke takes his seat near the door, on the front right side of the room.. riku sits behind him-  
riku has a much mature chest and a very healthy, fit looking body. she has her hair in a ponytail and it's grown long.  
riku: nice going, dai. heheh daisuke: eheh, yeah, my mom was cleaning the house and unplugged the clock which reset the alarm sooo.  
mrs.burono: daisuke, if you continue chatting with your girlfriend you'll be outside for the rest of the class.  
daisuke: ahm! yes, mrs.burono!  
takeshi: girlfriend...? haha, even the teacher knows these things.  
mrs.burono: you have something to say mr.takeshi?  
takeshi: ah, no sir--- ma'am!  
mrs.burono stares at him wickedly. she then continues teaching the class math.  
takeshi: why'd i have to get hi-- her as my teacher...? -takeshi sighs-  
a while later the bell rings. daisuke and riku meet up in the hall. in the backround satoshi and risa are talking with each other, laughing occasionally.  
riku: wow, that is one nasty teacher,  
daisuke: yeah, the beginning of this semester really isn't going well for me... how 'bout you?  
riku: oh well... gym can be a pain. it's like the phys ed. teachers just keep getting meaner and meaner every year.  
daisuke: yeah, i can remember when we were 14, our teachers were a bit nicer.  
riku: 'cept that cooking guy. man i hated him. remember? he made us stay after school shredding cabbages, and you told me you liked me.  
daisukeshocked: I-i did?  
risa and satoshi walk over to daisuke.  
risa: daisuke, watch this, it's soo funny!! heehee!  
risa gives satoshi a pringle.  
satoshi: are you trying to poison me?  
risa: awwww how'd you find out?  
satoshi: how'd i find what out?  
risa: that i'm trying to poison you.  
satoshishocked: you're trying to poison me!  
risa and satoshi turn back to daisuke and riku.  
daisuke and riku both laugh.  
daisuke: where'd you get that from?  
risa: one of our friends did that before.  
satoshi: yeah.  
blackout screen  
writing: satoshi seems a lot different since he's been away from krad for 3 years now. writing: daisuke can easily make conversation with riku since he's been with her for 3 years.  
writing: risa and riku don't fight with each other anymore.  
writing: since dark was gone, takeshi went into normal reports; he now investigates things like bank robberies or car crashes; but he mainly spends his film on hott girls.  
screen reappears  
overlook of azumano  
camera comes in focusing on daisuke's house  
underwriting  
writing: daisuke, age 23, risa, age 23, satoshi, age 23, riku, age 23.  
cut screen to daisuke's house  
emiko: kosuke, i just got a letter from daisuke's college.  
kosuke: what does it say?  
emiko: it's his grades. he has an overall of 91. he's doing strongly in all his art subjects, it's just his required math that's bringing him down. daisuke! a 79 in math!? how could you!  
kosuke: some kids just struggle in certain subjects.  
emiko: i think he's just so excited about that wedding he can't concentrate! he really has to get his mind off that girl!  
kosuke: emiko, please. i'm sure daisuke's trying his hardest.  
wiz: kyu kyu kyu!  
daichi: yes, i agree with kosuke emiko. his wedding's in only a few days, and i'm sure daisuke wouldn't let that get in the way of good college grades.  
emiko: oh, i know... i'm just so worried about him. he barely ever comes home and he's growing up so fast. why, i can remember 9 years ago when he was a phantom thief. he was so cute!  
kosuke: emiko, that was quite a while ago.  
emiko: yes yes, and then there was when he was still in a crib! how adorable!  
kosuke: good thing daisuke isn't here.  
daichi: yes, he would be much embarressed.  
black screen  
writing: 3 days later cut to a church  
daisuke and riku are outside a church. riku has her hair down and done beautifully, and is wearing a wedding dress. daisuke is in a black suit with a rose on it holding riku's hand. riku's holding a buquet.  
emikocrying-smiling: daisuke, you're growing up so fast. my little boy's getting married emiko hugs daisuke daisuke: moooo-om, please, you're embarressing me.  
riku laughs a little.  
satoshisarcastic: yes daisuke, you were such the cutest little 14 year old. going around stealing artwork.  
daisukeblushing-sweatdrop: eh, well, ummm.. th-that's really nice of you to say... ehhh-eheh.  
risa: what was that?  
riku: hell if i know.  
cutscene to during the wedding  
priest: you may kiss the bride.  
riku and daisuke kiss. everyone awes. emiko is crying.  
emiko: my little boy... -sob-  
cutscene to everyone leaving the room everyone waits outside. daisuke and riku walk out of the room holding hands and close to each other. they both are blushing and when they get outside everyone throws rice at them.  
daisuke, riku, risa, and satoshi all walk over to each other.  
daisuke: gosh, and to think, risa and satoshi's wedding is pretty soon also.  
risa: i can't wait risa hugs satoshi. satoshi puts his arm around her.  
riku: yes, both of you, we can definately make it to your wedding. we can't wait.  
end of part I

* * *

next time- daisuke and riku have a child, along with satoshi and risa. satoshi claims the children will be dark and krad, the major clue being the children being born the same year.

I'm sorry that nothing is capatalized, it was when I wrote it. See, I wrote it in Notepad with an Invader Zim Font and everything came out looking capatalizedness, but as it turns out, nothing was. Except the NO FLAMES thing. If you would like to be nice (no one does TT) you could send me this whole thing with capatalizationness in a review (that ISN'T A FLAME). D ---Nevah gunna happen.


End file.
